1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electrical connectors and, more specifically, to techniques for protecting user-accessible electrical connectors.
2. Background Information
In operation, electrical connectors and, in particular, user-accessible external electrical connectors of electronic consumer devices are often exposed to excessive forces. Such forces may damage the connectors or internal components of the device, as well as the respective cable termination. The resulting damages may be costly or irreparable and, in some instances, potentially hazardous to users of the device or environment.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to protect user-accessible electrical connectors of electronic consumer devices from operational damage.